Everyday without you
by KKT
Summary: BAsed on the chinese version of the song Because I'm a Girl. Au Oneshot Rei has to make a decision, Mariah or Salima


Hey! well this story is based on the chinese version of Kiss because i'm a girl. The video's are different for them so yeah. ANywas this takes place in china ok, and the money mentioned here are all in chinese currency. To get the US currency divide by 10, and Canadian divide it by 6. Oh go read Because i'm a girl, that one is the Korean verison just click on my username and it's one of my stories.

I know nothing much about tea, so most of itis made up, but the tea they're goign to drink is the real tea, and is actucally amde liek that so yeah.

For those of you that can't notice, the story is kind of in a flashback setting, the firt paragraph is what happens like 2 month later and liek the events lead up to that.

Well this fic took me 22-23 microsoft word pages...lol that's a lot

* * *

"Mariah Li, our next performer. Please welcome her on stage"

A pink haired girl bit her lip as she walked up on stage. For once in her life, she felt no confidence as she stands in the spot light.

Raising her flute to her mouth, she started playing a soft, melodramatic melody.

As she's playing, she looked in the audience; every member of her family was there, every one of her friends, except there was one empty seat right in the middle of the first row. The one person she needs right now is not there.

'Rei…'

Can't hold back the tears she's been hiding any longer, they fell softly on her metal flute. The memories of the raven-haired boy brought even more water works to her already tear-swollen eyes as she lowered the flute, unable to play anymore.

'How could you……'

333333333

Riding her bicycle down the street she smiled happily as she goes to work. Mariah looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds moving closer, covering the bright blue sky. 'Crap, it's going to rain. Hard!' She thought and peddled harder, and faster, not wanting to get soaked in the rain.

Arriving to work just as the downpour began, she signed in relief and closed the door.

The small tea/herb shop she worked in was empty. Walking around she picked up a watering can on the counter she begin to water the small herbs that she uses to make tea.

Gently touching one of the leaves she felt the texture of the leaf's pattern with her fingertips. "You'll almost good enough to make tea with." She smiled as she went to another plant.

Finishing caring for the plants one by one, she took a seat on the small couch near the front of the shop. 'No one is going to come for tea when its raining this hard." She closed her eyes and thought.

333333333

The rains falling down the sky, making loud sounds as they touch the ground. The raven-haired boy didn't care. He was just walking; where he was going he didn't know nor did he care. Feeling the rain soak through his suit and hair, he let out a small scream of frustration.

He ran both of his hands through his long hair as he leaned against the wall. "Why…" he muttered softly, as the rain began to pour even harder. He didn't have the strength to walk anymore, so he slid down slowly, sitting on the soaked ground as he wrapped his arm around his knee.

333333333

She fell asleep, for how long she didn't know, but the sound of a scream awoke her. Mariah got off the couch; pulling out an umbrella from the backroom, she opened the door and looked around.

She didn't see anything at first because of the rain. Jut as she was about to give up she saw a figure curled up towards the side of the store.

She wondered if that was a hobo bum, or someone in desperate need but she just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Finally letting the caring part grew on her she walked slowly towards the figure.

Mariah tapped the person on the shoulder lightly before taking a step back.

The raven-haired boy looked up. "Are you ok?" a voice asked.

He nodded before he stood up and walked away from her.

Mariah unconsciously reached out and grabbed his arm. The boy stopped.

"Come inside for some tea. You're going to catch a cold if you keep staying out here in the rain." Mariah shouted.

The boy turned around and studied her for a moment, before yanking his arm out of her hands and continued to walk.

Mariah place one of her hands on her hip and glared at the boy. 'Who does he think he is? I was just being nice." Refusing to give up she ran and stood in front of the boy.

"The tea's on the house, c'mon."

The boy stared at his feet for a moment before turning and walking up the steps in to the teashop.

Mariah stood outside, staring at his back for a moment before smiling and racing after him.

333333333

The boy almost forgot about all his worries as the tingling smell of the exotic tea filled the room. He moved his nose in a mouse like manner and took a whiff the air.

"Smells good here doesn't it." Mariah walked over and places a crystal glass teacup on the table. She then poured the boiling water in to the teacup, and broke a cinnamon stick and dropped it in the cup. She then added 8 cardamom pods and 8 cloves. Finally she added some ginger roots and milk and sugar.

She left for the back and came back with 3 black leaves.

She dumped them in the tea. Stirring it for a moment before as she handed it to him. "I'll get you a towel, be right back ok." Without a word she left and walked into the back room.

The raven-haired boy stared at the tea for a few minute before putting both hands on the table and warped both hands around the cup.

Feeling the warmth of the tea in his hand he raised it to his lips. Blowing on the tea softly first before taking a small sip. 'Much better' He thought to himself as the tea began to warm him up.

"How is it?" the pink-haired girl appeared with a fluffy white towel in her hand.

She took a seat across from the boy and handed the towel to him.

He took it gracefully and dried his hair. "Good." He gave a light smile at the girl.

"So, why were you sitting out in the rain?" Mariah smiled as she tried to start a conversation.

He looked at her and took another sip of the warm tea, not answering her question.

"Well, enjoy you're tea, tell me if you need something else ok." Mariah spoke softly and walked away, after she looked at him one last time.

The boy stared at his teacup, taking one final swing and finishing the contents of the drink he stood up. 'Much much better.' He smiled to himself and walked out the door, seeing that the rain has stopped.

333333333

Mariah let out a groan as he flopped down on to her double sized bed. "My leg." She muttered to herself as the days of riding a bicycle to work took a toll on her. Grabbing the remote from a night table she flipped on the TV.

Groaning a bit more before she flipped to the news channel and went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

She hummed quietly to herself as she poured oil in to the pan, and let it sizzle for a moment. "The weather this week will most likely be rain and rain. The clash of the cold and warm front may cause rain for up to a month." The weather women chatted in the TV.

'What the hell was that man thinking of?' She thought as she poured the neatly chopped vegetables in the pan. Mariah wasn't a type to stick her nose into other people's business, but something about that man intrigues her.

Covering the pan she went to check on the rice that she was cooking. "Just about done" She said to herself and went to the refrigerator to grab a drink.

She paused, looking at the calendar that she taped to the fridge. "Have a concert this Saturday. Wait, that's tomorrow. Shit!' Mariah cursed.

She quickly walked over to the cupboards, grabbing a bowl and dumping the rice in it. With one hand holding the bowl, she grabbed a plate form the cupboards. Putting the bowl of rice on the table she dumped the contents of the pan on to the plate.

She raced off to watch the news after she grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

Quickly finishing her dinner she went to wash her mouth and her hands and got out her flute for practice.

Truth was she wasn't really worried, she knew she'll do fine, but still, practicing can't do any harm. Mariah assembled the pieces to her flute and quickly played an F to test weather the tone is flat or sharp or perfect.

After spending about 5 minutes pulling the mouthpiece in and out to adjust the tone, she played another quick scale to warm up.

333333333

"Lee! Why the hell would you drag me to a flute concert." A raven-haired boy whacked his jet-black haired friend on the arm, as they were walking to their seats.

Lee laughed. "It'll get you're mind off of her for a while Rei." He walked over to their seat and sat down.

"Yeah, I wasted $120, to what, to get a good sleep." Rei groaned as he sat beside his friend.

"I said the I was paying so quit your whining Rei." Lee chuckled. "Beside if you want to sleep then go ahead."

Lee turned to look at his friends only to find him making snoring noises.

After a few disapproving glances from the other participates, Rei rolled his eyes and sat up straight, hoping the show would be more exciting then he thought.

"Quit rolling you're eyes, c'mon I got us the best seat in the house. Front row, middle seat." Lee whispered to his less-amused friend.

"This would be exciting, if I actually liked instrumental music." Rei spoke dryly. Seeing his friends disapproving look he quickly added. "Its nice of you to offer thought."

That earned a laugh from Lee. "You know how fake you sound."

Rei just laughed but stopped when the curtains were drawn open

333333333

Mariah stood at the back, her hands gripped at her flute as she's polishing it at last minute.

Her hands were cool and non-sweaty. Her breathing was at a normal state, and her heart wasn't beating fast at all.

She watched the announcer go up and realizing that she was next, she walked boldly up the stage.

Standing in the middle she gave a light bow and raise the flute to her mouth.

333333333

Rei was literally dieing of boredom. If it weren't for Lee constantly tapping him, he would have fallen asleep for sure.

Looking over he quietly asked him. "How long is this show." Lee glared at him before replying "30 more minutes."

Rei managed to suppress a groan from erupting from his throat. He lay back on his seat and closed his eyes.

"I'm sure you all heard of our next performer. She's a regular playing here, but in less then 2 month she'll be competing at the state finals, held here, in this auditorium. We wish her best of luck as she competes. So gave it up for Mariah Li!" As soon as the announcer finished speaking clapping sound filled the auditorium.

As the sound of whistles and claps erupted, Rei crack open one eyes. Deciding to watch this since so many people are clapping. 'Better be good' He thought

He's eyes followed a form as he watched a pink-haired girl walked up on stage. She wasn't as formally dressed as the rest of the people. Wearing only a knee-length black skirt and a white tank top she still looked sophisticated, and mature.

Rei watched her gave a light bow as she began to play.

'Something about her is familiar.' Rei thought as he listened to the music with his ears, as his eyes studied the figure.

'Where have I seen her before?' He wondered.

It wasn't like Rei to forget about the people he encountered. He had a good memory, you could say it was photographic but he prefer not to call it that. Since he can recall names a lot more easy then faces, even thought for most people it was vice-versa.

Rei just stared at her face as she played. Her eyes were slightly closed as her arms rocked back and fourth, following the melody of her music.

'Pink-haired….must have seen it somewhere.' Rei raised his eyebrow and continued to think. After another 10minutes of thinking he gave up. He just couldn't remember.

333333333

Two days have past and Rei forgot about the pink-haired girl.

Rei signed and glanced at his watch. Lee was late. He had told him to meet him at the corner of his street. Rei tapped his foot; he's been waiting for 10 minutes and still no sign of his pathetic friend.

'All Lee has been doing these days was trying to get me to forget.' Rei signed. Forgetting wasn't easy, especially something that important.

"Waiting long?" A voice broke his thoughts. Rei gave a half-heart laugh. "Yes!"

Lee chuckled "My bad, I left the house but I ended up forgot the paper with the address on it so I had to ran back and check. Turns out my cat ate it, so I had to call Gary and ask him again." He explained.

Gary was one of their other friends. He was known for going to every restaurant/dinner/coffee house/tea/house known in their town at least twice.

"So we're going to grab a bit to eat, or drink." Rei asked as they start walking.

"How did you ever know?" Lee said sarcastically. "Yeah we're going to a Tea house."

"Tea?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "It's almost 9pm, and we're going to drink Tea?"

Lee nodded. "According to Gary, they have a whole bunch of exotic teas, also they're really good at helping you relax and forget about your worries."

Rei laughed "What, is this you're mission in life now? To try to get me to forget this whole event."

"Its fun, besides I been meaning to try that Tea house for a while now. Apparently the lady that works there is really skilled at making the best tea in the town."

"Really now?"

"Yep, and the Tea house was on the paper once. It was named the most relaxing spot in town. It even beat the Ivanov's spa." Lee added.

"Seriously? I thought the Ivanov spa was the best place, since all the rich people go there." Rei said amusingly.

"They were, until a new lady went to work for the Tea house. It was said that she's was extremely good at making Tea."

"I would like to meet this lady." Rei joked.

Lee gave him an amusing look. "Don't get any idea Rei. You have plenty of responsibility at home."

"I thought the point was to forget about it." Rei stopped walking.

"I said get your mind off of it for a while, not move on with someone else." Lee spoke strictly.

Rei started to walk again. "Chill, I was joking."

Lee signed "C'mon Rei, The Tea house is just down that block."

After about 5 more minutes of walking they got the Tea House.

"Wow, I can smell it from here." Lee commented.

Rei sniffed the air. "Smells good." Something was familiar about the smell; it was as if he smelt it before.

"C'mon." Lee called out. Rei nodded and walked into the small shop with them.

The Tea House has a simple floor plan; there were about 5 tables. 4 of them were full. An empty couch was placed to the side. Near the back of the small house a counter can be found as million of plants filled the whole room, creating that exotic smell.

"Wow, look at the people out side." Lee spoke.

Rei turned his head. Wow was right; the 20 tables behind the shop are filled. The patio furniture in the garden wasn't fancy at all; in fact it was just normal white plastic chairs ad table. Despite the poor furniture, the scenery was beautiful. Plants again decorated every corner of the Garden. Swirling green vines, with strange colored leaves growing out, covered even the fences.

Lee tapped Rei on the shoulder and pointed to the last empty table. They took a seat.

A black haired waitress walked up to them. "Are you guys new here?" she asked.

They nodded.

She smiled. "Well here's how our house works. You see that counter over there." She pointed to the front counter it was filled with plants and different assortment of tea leaves, in small glass jars.

The nodded once again.

"Follow me." She walked over to the counter after placing a small reserved sign on the table. Lee and Rei got up and followed her.

"These plants are the ones that are grown enough for Tea making. We ask you not to touch them for sanitation purposes. Anyways see that board beside that table."

Rei and lee looked over. The board had many leaves attached to it, each of them has a hole near the stem, a string was inserted and tying it to the board. Beside each leaf there was a name and description.

"Here." The waitress handed each of them a paper and a golf pencil. "Take a smell of any of the leaves, and write down which one you want. Once you chosen make sure the one you chose is on that counter. If it's not then it mean that it's not ready yet. Understood?" She explained.

They nodded as the waitress walked away to greet another customer.

"So, which one?" Lee asked picking up a reddish blackish leaf and smell it. "Wow, smells strong." he rubbed his nose.

Rei look at the board. "Look it says here, the ones to the left are the weak ones, the more right you go the stronger it is. Also the ones on the bottom of the board are the special seasoning ones. The board is also divided up in to for pieces. The on the top right is Green Teas, then bottom right is White teas, Top left is Black Tea, and bottom left is Oolong Tea."

Lee grabbed one of the Green ones. "I think I'll take this one." He held up a green leaf, with a hint of yellow on it.

"Let's see?" Rei smelled the leaf. "Nice, now go check to see if they have it or not."

Rei continued to smell each leaf as Lee goes off to check. By the top left of the board, in the black tea section he took a random leaf he smelt it. It didn't matter to him; all the leaves look the same.

He quickly scribbled down the name "Darjeeling" he muttered. He walked over to find the Tea still in stock.

"Got it?" Lee asked. Rei nodded. "Go an sit, I'll get it for you." Lee said.

Rei nodded and went back to their seat.

Waiting for a good 10 minutes Lee finally came back with another waitress. "Rei, look do you remember her. She's the girl that was playing the flute."

Rei looked up; indeed it was that pink-haired girl. Rei gasped before remembering something else, "You're that annoying girl!" Rei exclaimed the first thing that popped out of his head.

Lee raised one hand and cradled his shaking head.

"Well excuse me, I was just trying to be nice." The girl place both hands on her hip and replied in a displeasing voice.

"Never asked you, I was doing fine on my own." Rei muttered.

"Fine my ass, you would have caught pneumonia if I haven't invite you in for Tea." She stuck her head forward and put it inches away from Rei's. "Next time I'll go and leave you to die."

Rei opened him mouth to argue back but was cut off when his friend spoke in confusion. " Pneumonia? Die? Have you two met before?" Lee asked.

Mariah backed away before explaining, "I was working and this idiotic fellow was walking in the rain, and got really soaked, so I invited him in for free tea."

Lee laughed. "Rei! What were you thinking of! Getting soaked in the Rain! You would have gotten sick…." Lee trailed off as he saw the sad look in Rei's golden orbs.

He coughed a bit. "Sorry about that Mariah, my friend is not in a good mood that's all."

Rei sent him a glare.

Lee ignored it and continued on, "He's really a nice person, anyways our Tea?"

Mariah looked at the raven-haired boy before signing. "Alright its was none of my business I'm sorry." She pushed the tea towards him. "Here." She replied one last time before walking away.

After she left Lee took a seat. "Rei! Seriously that was not a nice thing to say."

"I know I know ok, jeez, all you do is lecture me." Rei laughed and took a sip of the tea.

"Go apologize to her and I'll stop lecturing you."

"Alright I'll come back tomorrow."

Rei sipped his Tea. 'Familiar taste' he thought. 'I hardly ever drink Tea, so this mustn't be familiar. Unless, of course, this is the same Tea I drunk the first time I been here.'

"Soothing or not?" Lee's voice broke through.

"Yeah…" Rei replied. The tea was in fact really soothing. Probably the most relaxing place he's ever been to was this. He himself had never been to the Ivanov spa house, since wealthy people dominate the place.

"Done?" Lee poked Rei on the arm.

Rei looked up. "Yeah." He said

"Well let's go, it's about 15 minutes to 10."

Rei looked at his watch. Who knew they been here that long?

333333333

Next day Rei walked to the teahouse. '6:30 they don't open until 7' he glanced at his watch. His hands gripped the doorknob as he turned it.

Walking in to the shop Rei saw Mariah watering the plants by the corner.

"Hey!" He put on a friendly smile and walked up beside her.

Mariah turned around. "You!" she put her watering can down.

"Yeah me, listen I want to apologized for yesterday, I was rude, an I'm sorry."

Mariah glanced suspiciously at the boy. "All right you're forgiving. Though I was a little pushy."

"A little…"

"Hey! You're suppose to be apologizing to me."

"I already did."

Mariah stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature."

She laughed, "Anyways what are you doing here? The shop doesn't open in another half an hour.

"As a gentlemen I am, I came to apologize." Rei said smugly tucking both hands in his jean pocket.

Mariah snorted, "Gentlemen! Ha!"

"What? I came to apologize didn't I?"

Mariah lowered her head, signing in defeat "Yeah, so anyways Tea?"

"Free?"

"No Way!"

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying." Rei chuckled and sat down, while Mariah went to prepare the tea.

"So you're Rei?" Mariah sat across from him and started.

"Yeah, Rei Kon, pleasure to meet you, Mariah Li," Rei said in his most gentlemen like voice, causing Mariah to laugh.

"You went to the flute concert?"

"My pathetic friend dragged me, hopping to get my mind off of things."

Mariah punched him lightly on the head. "Hey! The flute isn't pathetic it's actually a very lovely instrument…"

Rei raised a hand to stop her from talking, "Seriously, you sound just like my friend…."

"Is that bad?"

"No! That's not what I meant…"

"So, how's the Tea." Mariah waved a hand, to show that Rei's words did no harm.

"It's great, just what I need."

333333333

In fact Rei need the dose of the Tea more than he thought. It was almost like an anti-depressant pill that he was seriously addicted to. He came day after day, about 5 minutes before the shop opens, and Mariah would always have a tea out ready for him to enjoy.

"Do you love us this much? You been like a continuous customer for over a week now." Mariah spoke and gave Rei his tea.

"Actually you're tea is relaxing, takes my mind off all the terrible things in the word?" Rei signed and sipped the tea.

"Terrible things in the world? You sound like you went to a war?" Mariah said and gave him a confused look.

Rei gave a half-hearted laugh, "Hardly, but it was a lot like a war, a never ending one."

Mariah trailed off as she saw the deep penetrating look in Rei's eyes.

She stood up and walked to the back. 'Am I going to ask him today?' She fidgeted her hands. "It's just a little date, well I wouldn't call it a date," She mumbled to herself. 'C'mon Mariah get a grip, it's just a simple questions'

Taking a deep breath she walked back to Rei's table. Before she could say anything Rei spoke, "How did you make this?'

Mariah smiled, "My secret." She winked.

Rei smiled, reaching in to his pocket he counted two twenty dollar bill and handed it to her "Here."

Mariah took the money. 'C'mon ask, before he leaves.'

"You said you have a problem, and that you're trying to forget something right?" She blurted out.

Rei stopped. "Yeah? You're tea has helped me plenty." He turned around; giving a wave he opened the door.

"I know a place, that always cheers me up, and clears my head." By now she was blushing furiously, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Really? Where." He stopped and turned around to face the nervous looking girl.

"Um… I can show you where." She quietly said, crumpling the apron that was around her waist.

Rei laughed, "You have to work don't you."

"Actually today is my day off."

"If it's your day off, then why are you here now."

"Well, I got to serve my favorite customer don't I?" Mariah covered her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"Favorite customer?" Rei smirked and walked over in front of her. "I'm honored, really." He put a hand to his heart.

Mariah couldn't help but laugh. "So…"

Rei scratched his head. "Um.. Why not, its not like I have places to go. Lives to live."

"You don't have to if you don't…." Mariah quickly said, not catching the sarcasm in his voice.

"No! Don't get me wrong, I was being sarcastic that's all." Rei laughed.

"Oh.. Then let's go?" Mariah blushed.

Rei nodded. As they walked outside, Rei's smiled faltered. True, he did say that in a sarcastic voice, but in reality he wasn't being sarcastic at all, he was speaking the truth.

333333333

About 5 minutes later Mariah led Rei to the park, that's stated exactly in the middle of the town. You could say that was their downtown.

"The park! C'mon I thought you said we were going to somewhere special!" Rei exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Mariah rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez." She took a seat on the marble built fountain's foundation.

Patting the spot next to her, she looked to see if Rei got the hint.

He did. He took a seat and complained once more. "The park!"

Mariah laughed. "Actually every spot has their relaxing points."

"Well, I think you're tea is a lot better then the park…"

"Tea is the same thing." Mariah looked at him. "Everything in life has a recipe, that makes the atmosphere you're in calm and welcoming."

"Recipe?"

"It's just like tea, if you have the wrong recipe then the tea is no good." She laughed, not exactly expecting Rei to take her words seriously. "Just have to find the right one, that's all. Which is why you have to try all kind of things, and the try it, and see it its…." Mariah laughed again, as she couldn't find the right words to finish it off. Good doesn't really cut it.

Rei laughed to. Not wanting to continue this depressing topic of the ways of life he asked. "So, if playing the flute all that great?"

"Yeah it's a lot more fun then it looks." Mariah raised her arm, and pretending to play an imaginary flute.

"Hey, I'll show you that its great, come to my concert." Mariah invited.

Rei wrinkled his eyebrows. "Instrumental music isn't really my thing…"

"C'mon, invite you're friend too, it'll be fun."

"I dunno…"

"You're so stubborn." Mariah pouted.

"Alright. God I hate it when girls pout." Rei gave her an amused look.

Mariah laughed.

333333333

Another 3 days have past since their discussion on life. Rei still goes to tea every single mourning.

In the afternoon, Rei came by again, just as Mariah was closing the shop. The pink-haired girl didn't take notice of him as she climbed on her bike.

"Mariah!" Rei yelled as he run down the sidewalk, with an umbrella in one hand.

Mariah didn't hear him, as she checked the door one last time. "Crap!" She said as she felt raindrop hit her head.

Just as she ran to her bicycle the rain hit hard. As she was just about to get on she felt the rain stop. 'Huh?' She wondered as she raised her head to look at the sky, only to see an umbrella.

"Rei!" Mariah turned around to see the raven-haired boy standing beside her.

"You're going to catch pneumonia is you stay out in the rain." Rei mocked.

"I never asked you" Mariah stuck out her tongue, as they replayed their conversation in their first encounter.

Rei chuckled before replying "C'mon I'll walk you home."

Mariah nodded. Then turning around with her back facing Rei, a hug smile lit up her face as she secretly blushed to herself.

As they walked towards Mariah's apartment the rain fell harder and harder.

"Argh" Mariah said, this wasn't working at all; it was either Rei that got soaked or Mariah.

After about 10 minutes Rei closed the umbrella. "OH well either way we'll get soaked."

Mariah didn't mind, plus she was already soaked from head to toe. "Guess we'll both catch pneumonia and die eh?" She joked.

With that said a shadow was drawn over Rei's face. He lowered his head and breathed heavily.

The pink-haired girl noticed the look on Rei's face and walked up to him; putting both arm on his shoulder she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Rei bit his lip. "Nothing" Mariah eyed him suspiously. "You know from the way we're standing it looks like we're dancing."

Mariah giggled. "Oh really" she stepped closer to him.

"Really."

"Well then." Mariah started to lead Rei around the pavement sidewalk.

Rei didn't protest; he just followed her lead.

As the sound of thunder and flashes of lightening hit Rei shouted above the rain "We better take cover!"

Mariah nodded as Rei grabbed Mariah's bike as they ran to the nearest shelter they could find, which happened to by a phone booth.

Once they were snuggled in the single compartment Rei brushed the hair away from his face and looked at Mariah.

"Wow it's really pouring." He commented as another sound of thunder hit.

"It's supposed to last for like a month." Mariah scowled "I don't like the rain."

Rei took a step closer. "Really, cause to me you seem to be enjoying it just a minute ago."

Mariah didn't say anything and took a step closer to Rei as well.

Rei saw that look in Mariah's eye. Even thought he wanted to give in to her, he can't, not now. There was just too much going on. Beside it wasn't as if they were going out. They were just friends.

As Mariah put her arms around Rei's shoulder he flinched a bit, but luckily Mariah didn't feel it.

Rei took a deep breath; just as Mariah leaned in he pushed his head forward and hugged her instead.

Mariah's jaw dropped a little but accepted the hug.

"Mariah, you have done so much for me these couple of weeks. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart I do. You taught me a valuable lesson about life. I use to think that life wasn't fair, but from you I learned that I could make it fair. Thank you."

Mariah bit her lips. "You're welcome." She choked out as a flash of lightening lit up the small phone booth.

333333333

Though Rei kind of did reject her in his own way last week Mariah didn't gave up. 'He need time to solve what ever his problem was' She told her self.

She didn't know whom she was trying to convince, Rei or herself. Somewhere along all the Tea that she ever served to him she also fell for him. It was true that she didn't know much about him. She herself didn't believe in the whole love at first site crap. But there was something about the raven-haired boy that just screams out I love you.

'Oh well' She thought as she locked the door. 'At least I have another date with him' Mariah smiled to herself. 'He just needs time that's all.'

333333333

Rei checked his watch. 'Come down she still has 10 minutes to get here.' He told his impatient mind. He had decided, hiding the truth from Mariah is unfair and she has the right to know the truth.

"Rei!"

He turned around to see a pink-haired girl running happily to him.

"Hi." He waved and grinned.

"I brought you something." Mariah smiled and held up a jar of homemade cookies.

"Fresh out of the oven." She grinned happily.

Rei bit his lip as he looked at the thoughtful gift. As he couldn't bring himself to accept it he dropped to his knees.

"Rei!" Mariah squatted down on the ground besides him.

"I can't take this anymore. You have to know the truth about me" Rei shook his head and then rest it on Mariah's shoulder.

"Rei…" Mariah hugged the boy close to her and patted him softly on the back.

333333333

She followed Rei to the hospital. She held back tears and bit her lip as she remembered why she was here.

"I have a girlfriend, but she has leukemia and she's now dieing. That was what my problem was, life was unfair, and she was a good person she didn't deserve to have cancer. She has a rare blood type, so a transplant is impossible to find. She only has about 2 weeks left. Life is not fair."

Mariah looked at Rei's back as they walked down the hall towards his girlfriend's room.

Rei lowered his head, tucking his hands in his pocket he walked slowly, knowing that Mariah was behind him.

He was a mess and he knew it. 'Why did I bring Mariah here? She shouldn't be here. I don't want to see her hurt. I know she's trying hard not to cry.'

The short 2-minute walk seemed like a 2 years walk to both Rei and Mariah. Finally arrived in the room Mariah stood at the doorway and looked around.

A very pale girl lay on the bed. A respirator was on her face, helping her to breath. She could tell that the girl had long red/orange locks before chemotherapy treatment.

"Hey Salima" Rei walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her.

Mariah's hand clutched the wall beside her. The tears she's been holding in fell; she bit her lip trying to stop them but failed. She sniffed and left the hospital.

Rei held Salima's hand, he heard Mariah leave, and he also heard her cry.

333333333

Two days had past since the visit to the hospital and Mariah worked herself continuously. It was either working at the teashop or practicing the flute. She couldn't stop working, if she stopped then her mind would wonder.

"Mariah."

She stopped in her tracks. Slowly turning her head she saw Rei standing there. Holding back her tears she managed to choke out. "Yes."

"Can we talk?"

Unable to argue with him Mariah followed him to the near by subway station.

"You were avoiding me the past few days. You haven't return any of my calls, and always worked in the back room of the Teashop instead. You know how hard it was to track you down just now."

Mariah just looked at Rei's eyes and didn't reply.

"So.."

"So what? There's nothing more to say. You have a girlfriend, plus she's dieing of cancer. You have to stay by her, or you're a bastard if you decide to leave her just because she's sick." Mariah choke out as a tear slide down her face.

"What am I suppose to do?"

"You loved her once didn't you."

Rei hesitated but nodded.

"There you go, you can't just forget about her because she's sick."

"I didn't. Apart of me still loves her, but….a part of me loves you too."

"Then I guess this is only a one way feeling." Mariah said trying to make her voice as cold as possible. She couldn't compare to Salima, since she was horribly ill. It was also true that she didn't believe in pitting people, even the sick, plus most of them don't want to be pitted. But this case was different.

"You don't mean that." Rei tucked his hands in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter what I mean. Now there must be something else you wanted to tell me today." Mariah said, ignoring the pain in her heart.

"As her last wish, " Rei paused. "She asked me to marry her."

Mariah's jaw dropped open, but she quickly closed it "Marry her. Gave her what she wants." She said, and couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I am." Rei lowered his head. "I'm sorry I can't go to you're concert, it's on the day of the wedding."

Mariah smiled lightly. Feeling another batch of tears coming she ran away from Rei, who made no movement to stop her.

333333333

A week has passed and Mariah finds herself in a mess. She tried to forget him, she seriously did.

Rei and her haven't contacted each other in a week now, she was thankful but apart of her really wanted to hear his voice again.

She felt guilty most of the time because a part of her just keeps on saying 'wait until Salima dies, then Rei will be free once again.' But every time that thought even comes up she would mentally and sometimes physically slap herself for thinking of such horrible thoughts.

333333333

It was the day of her concert. Mariah stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. 'What should I wear?' she thought. But in reality her mind was preoccupied already, not by something but rather by someone.

'Rei, are you getting married as I speak'

Mariah bit her lip. She vowed not to cry over him, and she would keep that promise.

A sound suddenly filled the empty room. Mariah stopped for a second. 'The phone' She walked towards the phone. 'What if its Rei?' She stopped, unable to pick up the phone.

Two rings later the answer machines hit.

333333333

Rei sat outside of Salima's room wearing a suit. 'I can't believe I'm going to marry her' Putting a hand on his temple he rubbed it. 'Should I call her? Does she even want to speak to me?'

He took a deep breath. Staring at his cell for a moment before dialing a too familiar number.

333333333

"You have reach Mariah Li. I'm not here right now so please leave a message."

"Hey its me."

Mariah stopped and a hand flew to her mouth. "Rei…"

"You now it's raining outside right now, remember back in the days, how we use to ran around in the rain, and just get wet like that. But that was back in the days. You know, leaving you was the toughest thing I ever had to do but somewhere down forward I know we'll meet again, until then I'll miss you. Good-bye"

"I miss you too." Mariah reached forward to grab the phone only to find Rei have already hanged up.

She couldn't keep her promise any longer as tears fell down her face.

333333333

"Good-bye" Rei said and closed the phone. Can he really say goodbye to her. It was true though; this was the hardest thing he's ever done. He looked at his phone, and tear swelled up his face also, but he held them back as he walked in to the room preparing for the ceremony.

333333333

"How could you…"

Mariah found herself on stage unable to play the flute.

The crowd began to murmur among themselves.

Taking a deep breath in hopes of getting her act together she continued to play the flute.

She lowered her flute; Rei's message was playing over and over again in her head. As a fresh batch of tears began to form all over again she dropped the flute on the stage and ran back stage.

Pushing open the door to the outside she ran out into the rain.

Not knowing where she was going she suddenly stopped. Gripping her skirt she yelled out in to the sky. "Rei!" Why she loves him so much she still didn't know herself. Running her hands through her soaked hair she yelled out again, at the same time as a huge thunder sound crashed.

Suddenly a light was shone on her. Mariah stopped turning around to see two pair of lights. 'What is that?' she wondered as the light was heading closer and closer.

Looking closely at the object her jaw dropped open, "Crap!" She yelled but it was too late. The last thing she heard before the object collided head on with her body was a single honk.

333333333

"Rei Kon, do you take Salima as your beloved wife?" The pastor stood by the bed and

spoke in a holy like voice.

"I do." Rei heard himself say.

"I now pronounced you husband and wife." The pastor closed his book.

Salima's hand went on the respirator that was still on her mouth. Taking off slowly she smiled.

Rei forced himself to smile also as he held her hands.

As Salima opened her mouth, the bouquet of flower that she was holding dropped to the floor.

333333333

The town went on with its daily life; it was as if nothing had changed. Of course nothing has changed for them, but for one person his whole world came crashing down on him.

The raven-haired boy sat in the Teashop holding a cup of tea. He sipped up the last of the drink and head out.

Walking on the street he felt the wind blowing is hair all over the place.

Looking up on the sky he saw the dark clouds filled the sky.

For what seemed like a single drop of water was followed by a whole batch of rain.

Rei stood there silently, letting himself get soaked and letting the raindrops blend with the teardrops on his face.

It was as if he could still hear the pink-haired girl's words in the sky.

"Everything in life has a recipe, that makes the atmosphere you're in calm and welcoming."

* * *

Poor Rei, he's kind of pathetic, cuz he lost both girls at once. Review! 


End file.
